Soar above the sky
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: The Pearl Harbor movie, just add Rafe's lil cousin and the drama she brings to Hawaii
1. Default Chapter

HEY EVERYONE, WHATS UP? WELL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I'VE HAD SUCH A GOOD RESPONSE TO ALL MY STORIES SO I HAD JUST STARTED THIS ONE, AND DECIDED TO FINISH IT. IT'S STILL IN PROGRESS, I THINK IT IS GOING TO BE MY LONGEST STORY I'VE WRITTEN. BUT REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATE, ALSO I'M STARTING COLLEGE NEXT WEEK, SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE, BUT AS SOON AS I GOT SPARE TIME. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE THEM, AND YOU GUYS!  
  
SOAR ABOVE THE SKY  
  
"Rafe.Danny" Little Tracy shrieked. "What?" they asked back innocently. We were playing by the Dam and Rafe and Danny were trying to push me in. "Rafe.Danny" Rafe's father, and my uncle called. "Coming Dad" both Rafe and Danny shouted. You see Danny had moved in with Rafe after his dad had abandoned him. And I was his baby cousin. Rafe and Danny ran back to Rafe's farm as I ran home. It was 6 o clocks on a Sunday night and we had to get ready for school the next day. "See ya tomorrow trace" Danny shouted. "Yeah, bye" Rafe called over his shoulder "bye boys" I called and ran into my farm.  
  
"Daddy can you take us flying tomorrow after school" Rafe asked his dad that night as he tucked both his sons into bed. "How bout you two get up early tomorrow morning and I'll take you flying when the Sun comes up?" "Really" Danny asked with a big grin, "Yeah, I promise" Mr. McCauley answered with a smile. "Cool" both boys exclaimed at the same time.  
  
5 A.M "Dad, Wake up?" Rafe and Danny shouted excitedly. Mr McCauley just laughed. "Alright boys, I'm getting up" He chuckled then sent the boys out of the room so he could get dressed.  
  
"WOW Dad" Rafe breathed slowly. "Its beautiful up here" Danny said in awe as he watched the sunrise over the lake. "Hey Danny" Rafe exclaimed. "Look there's are tree" he said grinning at his best friend. By the time Mr McCauley took them down it was almost time for school. "Boys, you gonna be late" Mrs McCauley shouted from the door way as they ran through the house to get dressed. "Hey Sweetie" Cathy said from the Kitchen. "Hello Aunty Cathy, is Rafe and Danny ready yet?" Tracy asked. "Yeah, we are" Danny said walking into the Kitchen. "Come Kids" Paul said from the door. "Uncle Paul" Tracy shouted as she ran up to him. "Hey Sweetie" he said picking her up. "You gonna come flying with us tonight?" he asked putting her down. "Of course" she exclaimed. And that night was just like every other night. She went flying and was in heaven. The years passed and finally it was Danny and Rafe's prom.  
  
"I hope you both going to the Prom" Cathy said to Rafe and Danny one afternoon, we were all in the hanger on Rafe's parents farm, fixing up the By Plane, that Rafe's Dad had just sold. "Mom, I don't want to go, I'd rather stay here and help Dad with the planes, or going flying" Rafe said as he climbed off the floor and jumped into it, to see if it would start. "I think your mom's right" I said to Rafe, "What" Danny replied back, "since when do you agree with Grown ups?" Rafe asked as he stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I just laughed. "C'mon guys" I replied, "This is your prom we talking about, what will you tell your kids one day, when they ask about it" I asked knowing that it wasn't going to make a difference what I said. They argued for a while until Paul walked in after work. "What's going on here" he asked from the door way of the hanger. "Uncle Paul, Aunty Cathy and I were just trying to talk Rafe and Danny into going to their Prom this year" I replied with a grin, knowing that Uncle Paul would take my side on this, he always did, I was more of a daughter to him then a Niece.  
  
"Tracy and your mom are right, you should go" Rafe sighed, knowing he would have to go weather he liked it or not. "Fine us going" he replied climbing under the plane again. "We Are" Danny asked shocked. "But we don't have dates." He said, "Well find them" I replied with a grin. "Fine, be my date then" Rafe called from under the plane. I just chuckled. "Sorry Rafe," I said, "I already go a date to your prom" I said beaming. "What" All four of the people around me asked? I just grinned. "Who" Danny asked his face going red, I smiled at them, "Tyler" I said and turned to leave. "Bye everyone I got to go" I replied. "Bye Trace" Paul and Cathy shouted. "Bye" I replied turning around to leave. I knew that Rafe and Danny were going to be mad. You see Tyler was the HOTTEST guy in school. Everyone wanted to date him, and when he asked ME to go to the prom with him, I couldn't say no. "WAITS TRACY" Rafe screamed as he and Danny ran after me. "What" I asked stopping and turning around, "You not seriously going with Tyler to the Prom are you" Danny asked. I just looked at the ground. "Look, I know you guys don't like him but I DO" I replied, a bit upset, "Yeah, but so does the rest of the school," Danny sighed. "What, so are saying that there's no chance of him liking me? I asked really mad. "no, and you know its not like that" "I don't say anything when you guys run after Candice, do I" I replied really mad now. 'So I'm going with him, weather you like it or not" I replied turning around and walking to my parents farm house. "Oh and Rafe" I called over my shoulder, "Don't worry bout school tomorrow I'll ask my dad to drop me off' I replied and walked into the farm house, and up to my bedroom.  
  
Then next day I got a lift with my dad to school, I saw Rafe and Danny flirting with some of the biggest sluts at school, but what hurt the most 


	2. Soar above the sky 2

HEY AGAIN, THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF 'SOAR ABOVE THE SKY" HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, REMEMBER TO R&R.  
  
Was the way they looked at me, as if they were to perfect and popular to know me. We went the whole day without saying anything to each other. "So.What are up with you three" Michelle asked, she was one of my friends along with Jackie and Kerry. "They just being jerks" I replied and changed the subject. "You so lucky" Jackie said with a dreamy expression. I just grinned, "I can't believe Tyler asked you to the prom" Michelle said smiling. "I bet that's why Danny and Rafe are mad at you" Kerry said, "Lets not talk about them please," I asked, "but just to set the record straight quickly, I'm mad at them, and I don't care weather they like Tyler or not" I replied with a satisfied grin, just then Tyler came up to us. "Hey Girls' he said 'hey Ty" Sam replied. "So you girls busy this afternoon" he asked leaning against the wall. "Nope," I replied looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "So you wanna hang out" he asked flirting with me. Just then Danny and Rafe walked past, with Candice hanging on both of their arms, giggling at something they said. "Dorks" Tyler said watching his ex-girlfriend with them.  
  
That afternoon I hung out with Tyler, and everyone afternoon after that for two weeks. Two Weeks had passed that Danny, Rafe and I had said anything to each other. And I really started falling for Tyler, I wanted so badly to go and tell Rafe and Danny about Tyler, but I didn't have the guts.  
  
"Tracy," My mom shouted from downstairs. "Yeah" I asked coming down. "Get ready, we going over to Aunty Cathy's house for dinner," she replied and turning to get Melanie and Samantha ready. "but mom, I've got tons of homework to do, so why don't you just go, and bring me some food back, plus I got to study" I replied and turned , upstairs, satisfied with my reason for why I couldn't go to my cousins. "You coming with, we wont be there long, then you can do it when we get back" she replied. "By the way, since when are you into making sure your homework is done?" she asked grabbing my arm and turning me around.  
  
"Tracy" Cathy and Paul exclaimed hugging me. "We haven't seen you for a while" Cathy exclaimed. "Yeah, you know, homework and stuff" I replied looking around. "Oh, well the guys have taken that girl Candice and one of her friends flying, they should be back soon" Paul said as he walked inside. "I hope you guys don't mind them, staying for dinner" Cathy replied. I just stood there frozen, "You know I really need to get this project done" I said to my mom. "You staying" My dad said sternly. I sighed and sat down. My mom, dad, Aunty Cathy and Uncle Paul all started up their own conversations I just sat there thinking to myself. AS Samantha and Melanie just watched T.V. After a few hours Rafe and Candice along with Danny and Melissa came through laughing and joking. As Danny and Rafe walked through the doors I just wanted to run up to them and say sorry but when I saw Candice and Melissa I decided against it. Rafe and Danny walked in and just looked at me said hello to everyone and walked up to their rooms. "Tracy, what's going on between you guys" Uncle Paul asked. "Nothing" I replied smiling sadly as I walked outside and into the hanger where they had the old by plane we had been fixing the other day, that's when Danny and Rafe walked into the hanger. "Wow, you're nearly finished it?" I asked as Danny climbed into it and started it up. "Yeah" Rafe replied climbing under the plane, just then Candice and Melissa walked in, and started helping with it a little bit. "What's she doing here?" Melissa whispered to Candice. "I don't know, just hope she's not staying for dinner" Candice whispered back. I just stood there, with tears in my eyes, as Danny just looked at me, not saying anything to the girls. "I'm just as bummed bout staying for dinner as you two are, and I'm sure that Danny and Rafe feel the same way" I replied as I turned and walked back to the house. I wiped the tears away, and walked inside. "Dinner" I heard Aunty Cathy shout. We all went and sat at the table, it was Me, Sam, Mel, Mom, Dad, Rafe, Candice, Melissa, Aunty Cathy and Uncle Paul next to me. "So, you kids ready for the prom" my Dad asked. "Yeah," Rafe beamed. "I can't believe my little girl is even going" my mom said smiling at me. Candice just smirked, "Oh really Trace, who you going with?" she asked in a sweet, fake tone, "Tyler" I replied with a grin, Melissa chocked. "Tyler asked you to the Prom?" she asked stunned. "Yeah" I said. The table went quiet as we ate dinner and desert in peace. After everyone left the table and went to the lounge for coffee I said goodbye, "Guys, I really gotta get back to our Farm house for my project, thanks for dinner Aunt Cathy, it was really nice." I said goodbye to the group and walked back to our farm, relief washing over me, I never wanted to have such an awkward dinner with Rafe and Danner again.  
  
2 days later.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting my hair and nails done today" I said to Tyler who was on the phone, "So you are coming around eight?" I asked looking at the time. "Okay, Ty, I got to go, I'll see ya tonight, bye" I said and hung up, after that I went to the hairdresser and beautician to have my nails and hair done, by now, I thought I'd never speak to Rafe or Danny again. "Tracy' my mom said when we had gotten home, "yeah" I asked, "you haven't told Danny or Rafe the big news have you?" she asked with a serious look on her face. I sighed "NO, I haven't been talking to them, close on 3 weeks" I replied. "Isn't it time you put your differences aside and just apologised?" my mom asked. "NO," I shouted, "They started it, they must say sorry." I said standing up and walking towards the closet. I got ready and at 8pm Tyler arrived. "Have fun" my mom called from the door, "and don't be home to late" she said. Tyler opened the car door for me and we drove to the prom. 


	3. Soar above the sky3

WELL HERE IS THE THIRD, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS WHAT ELSE I CAN PUT INTO THE STORY LET ME KNOW. TRACYKING@MWEB.CO.ZA. OR JUST POST IT IN THE REVIEWS. THANKS  
  
When we got there, everyone was there, and Tyler introduced me to all his popular friends. Everything went perfectly until Rafe, Danny, Claudia and Vanessa showed up. As the group walked through the doors, everyone stopped to see Melissa walk through the doors with Brett, Tyler's best friend, and I heard Tyler Whistle, as the night went on I had a feeling that there never was going to be a me and Tyler, I went to the bathroom, and as I walked in heard these girls talking so decided to hide, and I'll never forget what they said. "I can't believe that Tracy really believes Tyler," Candice replied with a laugh, "yeah, I know, I mean come on, someone as hot as Tyler with Tracy" Melissa said and the whole room bursts into laughter. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran out there crying. As I ran out of the hall Tyler followed me, "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked. I couldn't look at him, it hurt too much. "Nothing" I said as I walked away, he went back into the hall as I sat outside, remembering when I used to lye outside looking at the stars with Rafe and Danny. And a small smile spread across my face, as I came to the realisation of why I wanted to be mad at Rafe and Danny. I thought it would have made it easier to tell them the bad news. But in real fact it only made it harder. I decider to go back inside and first thing in the morning I was going to talk to Danny and Rafe. As I went inside my heart broke. There in front of the bathroom stood Tyler and Candice making out.  
  
I ran out of the hall again, this time more tears streaming down my face. I heard someone running out behind me, but didn't bother to look and see who it was. Until two strong hands grabbed my arms and made me stop. I didn't have to look up to see it was Danny. With out saying anything he pulled me in for a hug and I cried and cried. About two minutes later we heard Rafe screaming and shouted, as I looked up Rafe punched Tyler. "You Asshole" Rafe screamed. "I warned you, if you hurt Tracy there will be serious consequences" he shouted. I hated them getting into fights, but at this moments I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Tracy you okay" Danny asked the next day when he found me sitting in our tree. We hadn't been there for a while. "Can you remember the last time we were here?" I asked looking out on to the water. Danny laughed, "Yeah, we were what? 11?" he asked sitting on the grass. The tree looked so small compared to the last time he saw it. We both sighed. Then I heard someone cough and turned to see Rafe. I smiled at him as all three of us sat there in silence, not an uncomfortable silence but deep in thought silence. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch" I replied looking at them, "I should of listened to you guys about Tyler, but he is just so cute and I thought It would be so cool if someone like Tyler could like me, but I guess you were write, a guy as gorgeous as Tyler will never go for someone like me." I said as tear escaped from my eyes. Danny stood up and hugged me, "Don't say that, theres lots of guys just as good-looking as Tyler who would love to go out with you" Danny said and smiled the killer smile that always made me laugh. "Thanks Danny-boy" I said teasing him with the nick-name he hated. Then silence fell over us just as Danny and Rafe exchange knowingly glances. That's when Rafe spoke up, and said the words that would change our lives forever. "Tracy, Danny and I are going.going.we enlisted in the Air force" he said the word 'air force" so softly I had to strain to hear him. "What" I asked back shocked. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore "I'm sorry we didn't say anything sooner, its just.just we didn't want to upset you till we knew for sure we got it.we received the letter this afternoon." Danny said not taking his eyes off the lake. "When do you leave" I asked "Two weeks after graduation" Rafe said, walking up to me. "I guess I won't be able to come see you off" I whispered. Rafe and Danny looked at me shocked. "What..Why" Rafe asked as tears filled his eyes. "We are moving" I replied as I jumped out the tree and ran back to my house. Danny and Rafe sat there in Shock. "How have things become so complicated?" Danny asked Rafe. Rafe sighed. "I don't know Dan, things used to be so easy" he replied as a grin forced its way to his face. "Remember when we were younger?"  
  
Danny and Rafe were playing in Rafe's father's plane, "You spelt ruder wrong Rafe" Danny said, standing up and correcting the spelling for him, "Its two DD's" Danny said. "Thanks Danny" Rafe replied as he went back to shooting down, imaginary German planes. "Land of the Free" Rafe said, "Home of the Brave" Danny repeated.  
  
"Great flying dad" Rafe shouted, as his father climbed out of the plane, He just smiled at the boys, as they climbed out of the old plane and into the real working plane, since they could remember, flying is all they both wanted to do. Once they climbed into the plane, Rafe, being the oldest wanted to teach Danny how to fly, while playing around, they accidentally started the plane.  
  
Danny started laughing. "Damn, we were stupid" Rafe replied as he remembered their plane incident. Danny sighed. "I think we need to go find Tracy and sort all this out" he said and got up. Rafe followed suit and they left their childhood memories there. "Tracy" Danny shouted as he entered her farm house. It had been so long, since they had been there last. As they entered the house they came face-to-face with boxes everywhere. "Omg" Rafe whispered. Danny turned to look at a very white Rafe and sighed. "I can't believe them, they really moving." He said taking one more look around the kitchen, before running up to familiar stairs to Tracy's room. 


	4. Soar above the sky4

HEY GUYS, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE FOR NOW, BUT KEEP LOOKING COZ THIS IS PROBERLY MY BEST STORY, AND I'LL UPDATE SOON. TAKE CARE AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
"Tracy" Rafe shouted behind Danny, "I'm in my room" I replied while I got under my bed to clean up. "Oh excuse the mess" I replied as I heard the boys enter the room. "Wow, so you.you really leaving" Danny said shocked. I looked up at them and smiled sadly. "Yeah," I answered. "I'm REALLY going to miss this place" I said with a soft sigh. As I looked around my really messy room. Danny walked up to me and gave me a huge hug, then Rafe joined. "When do you leave?" Rafe asked. "A week from today" I replied sadly, "do you want something to drink?" I asked walking out of my room and down the stairs. As we walked into the kitchen a very familiar song was playing on the radio.  
  
When I was small and Christmas trees were tall, We used to laugh while others used to play, Don't ask me why, the time has passed us by, Someone else moved in from far away, Now we are tall, and Christmas trees are small, And you don't ask the time of day, But you and I, our love will never die, Cause we will cry, come yesterday, The apple tree that grew for you and me, I watched the apples falling one by one, And I recall the moment of them all, The day I kissed your cheek and you were mine, Now we are tall and Christmas trees are small, And you don't ask the time of day, But you and I, our love will never die, Cause we will cry, come yesterday, When I was small and Christmas trees were tall, Don't ask me why, the time has passed us by, Someone else moved in from far away, (First of May-Bee Gee's)  
  
By the end of the song, I was in tears, and ran out of the house. As I sat on the swing in our garden I couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was finally all hitting me that I wouldn't be able to talk/hang out with the guys anymore, and hurt like hell. "Tracy" Rafe whispered standing behind me; I turned around and smiled sadly at him. As he started pushing me, and Danny was swinging next to me. We were all lost in our own thoughts. "Do ya guys remember the first time my dad took us flying" Rafe asked with a grin. "Yeah," I replied laughing.  
  
"I'm scared" I cried as Uncle Paul carried me on to the plane, "Don't worry Trace, its soooo much fun" Danny and Rafe exclaimed. "Why don't you boys wait here, as soon as Tracy's been up the first time, then all three of you can come with me" Paul said.  
  
We all just laughed, "Oh, you think its funny do you? What about when do decided to go flying on your own, Damn I wish I was there to see you two scared" I replied with a smirk.  
  
"Great flying dad" Rafe shouted, as his father climbed out of the plane, He just smiled at the boys, as they climbed out of the old plane and into the real working plane, since they could remember, flying is all they both wanted to do. Once they climbed into the plane, Rafe, being the oldest wanted to teach Danny how to fly, while playing around, they accidentally started the plane.  
  
We just sighed, "I can't believe us all going our own way, What if I never see you guys again?" I asked suddenly realized this could be the last time I ever saw Rafe or Danny. Rafe stopped the swing and hugged me. "That will never happen, coz I won't allow it" he said with a smile. I hugged Rafe and Danny back, and we walked inside to finish packing.  
  
A week passed and it was the day that we were moving to SA. We had all our bags and boxes packed and we were saying our finally goodbye to everyone. I hugged Rafe and Danny so tight, never wanting to let them go. After a few minutes my Dad pulled me off them and we climbed into the car, and drove to the airport.  
  
We got to SA and everything was so different from Tennessee, I made a few friends and slowly started adapting to life without Rafe and Danny, we had a lot of cousins living near us, though it wasn't the same, we wrote to each other every 2 weeks.  
  
"Where are McCauley and Walker?' the instructor asked, "They still training sir" Anthony answered as him and the other guys landed and jumped out of their planes. "Come on Danny, lets show them how this is done, we gonna play Chicken" Rafe said to Danny into the radio. "These aint Crop Dusters and we not of the Farm, I'm not playing chicken wit ya Rafe" Danny answered shaking his head. "Awe don't be such a baby Danny, well I'm coming right at ya you can turn or you can hit me, its up to you" Rafe replied with a satisfied grin, knowing that Danny didn't have much choice. "Why ya always busting my ass Rafe' Danny said with a sigh, "Which way are we going?" he asked Rafe. As the guys and the instructor watched the two planes flying in opposite directions, getting closer and closer, "What the?" the instructor asked just staring at the planes. "Oh boy" Billy sighed.  
  
"Right no we're going left" Rafe said "So we going left right?" Danny confirmed. "Right, Right" Rafe answered. "Right like we're going left? Or Right like we're going right?" Danny asked really confused and concerned, "Well I don't know now you've got me all confused" Rafe shouted, "We're going righty tighty" Danny shouted as the planes flew inches away from each other. Everyone on the ground cheered as Danny and Rafe laughed, and decided it was time they landed their planes. "That was some smooth aces" Anthony said with a grin, just watching his friends in their plane. "Did you say something?" the instructor shouted, "Cause let me tell you, those farm boys are grounded" he shouted to the crew, "Yes sir" Red replied, "Entirely unacceptable use of military air craft sir" Red stuttered. "Get my hat" the instructor said to Red "Yes sir" red replied running off to get the hat, "get those hedge huggers into Doolittle's office"  
  
"Tracy" my mom shouted as I entered the house on a Friday afternoon, Samantha and Melanie had a few friends over, and we were having some of my uncles, aunts and cousin over for a braai that night. "Yeah" I shouted back, as I made my way into the kitchen. "Here is a letter for you from Rafe" Sam replied handing it to me, as everyone stood around to see what it said.  
  
Hey Trace.  
  
What's up? Well things here are going really well, Danny and I keep getting into trouble for our stunts we pull with the training planes. Just got a lecture we were playing "Chicken" with them. I could picture Rafe with a grin as he said that. I met the most gorgeous girl, you'll like her, and she is beautiful, sweet, caring. I can just go on forever, but unfortunately I got to go, Danny and I are going with the guys in our barracks for a night on the town. Danny says hi. And he misses you loads, well so do I.  
  
Bye Sweets Luv Rafe  
  
I smiled sadly after I read it. "How are they?" my mom asked, walking into the lounge were I had been sitting. "They fine" I replied as I stood up and walked to my room. 


End file.
